Itsy Bitsy Spider
by NewAvenger
Summary: The life of our favourite badass female assasin, Natasha Romanoff. No shipping


Itsy Bitsy Spider

 _Hi, this is my first ever fic so I'm not sure how this will work out. This is my take on the life of Natasha Romanoff. I'm not aware of all the details from movies and stuff so it's probably not entirely correct. The plan so far is no shipping, I prefer ace Natasha.  
Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Marvel._

Her life was like a firework, it only takes a single spark to begin an explosion, and boy, she has had many sparks. She was born on a wintery night as snow created a blanket over the streets. The usual noise outside seemed to have silenced as a young man and woman cradled a baby between them, with no sound but the soft crackling of a log fire and the static coming from a radio. The baby had only a few hairs on her head but they were bright auburn, like her mother's, and her eyes shone green reflecting her father's.  
"Natalia" the woman whispered. The baby smiled as she drifted back off to sleep. The air was calm and peaceful, but where they come from, nothing is ever peaceful for long. A loud knock on the wooden door jolted the two new parents out of their trance. The man rose from his chair and opened the door cautiously, his left hand resting on a waling cane resting in a hat rack. When he opened the door, he let go of the cane seeing that it was merely a young scrawny boy standing on the doorstep, a satchel on his shoulder, and grasping a letter in his hands.  
"Mister Romanova, sir?" the boy asked, mist escaping his mouth as he spoke. The man nodded and the boy handed him the letter. "Do you know who this is from?" Mr Romanova asked, eyeing the envelope suspiciously.  
"I...I was told it was from a man n...named Ivan, sir" the boy shivered. The man handed the boy a five dollar note to thank him and went back inside.  
"Who was that, Tim" the woman asked.

"Just the mail boy, Rose"  
"I wonder what he was doing still out this late, especially in this weather"

"He said it was from Ivan"

"Ivan, your old friend who works for the government, Ivan? You ought to be careful with that; you know what he's like"

"Yes dear, but this isn't like his usual letters, this one doesn't show any signs that it's from the government."

Tim read the letter and sighed. "He wants us to come out to the forest. He says it's unsafe here right now."

"What do we do?" asked Rose

"I don't know anymore. The amount of times he's tried to get me into the government, I don't know if we can trust him. He says it's serious though."

Another knock came from the door. This one was harder than the mailboy.

"Do these people never sleep?" Rose said rocking the baby to keep her asleep. The knock came again, though this time, a gruff voice shouted with it. "Romanova, we know you're in there. Get your puny behind out here now."

Rose looked worryingly to Tim who looked like he was either going to wet himself, throw up, or pass out. Possibly all of them. Natalia started to squirm so Rose began rocking her again and hushing her.  
"Get as many blankets as you can and things for Natalia. I'll get food and necessities. Meet me in the car. Be quick and quiet." Tim Whispered. The door should hold the men out long enough for them to escape but they needed to hurry. Rose ran upstairs where their bedroom and bathroom was. Carefully placed Natalia on the bed then grabbed a large bag from the top of their closet and started shoving a few blankets in then pillows before running to the bathroom. Tim stayed downstairs but ran into the kitchen at the back of the house. He kept a satchel of canned food in the cupboard for emergencies. He threw open the old fridge and began emptying bottles, milk, cold water, vegetables and whatever else he could find into the satchel. Rose ran down the stairs holding a giant bag. She ran straight through the kitchen and out the door where an old rusty car sat underneath an even older, rustier shelter. She threw open the trunk and stuffed the bag into it. She then took off to get the baby. Tim put the bag of food in the back seat next to a baby capsule. "I should have read the manual to how this thing would work" he thought as he sighed in confusion. Rose re-emerged from the house holding Natalia, who was surprisingly still asleep. She climbed into the back seat and told Tim to drive. He was about to get into the driver's seat when he suddenly remembered something and ran back into the house.

"Tim!" Rose yelled. She could hear the men outside trying to knock the door down and knew they didn't have much time left. Tim bolted to the front of the house and grabbed the letter from Ivan. Without it, they had no directions of where to go. He also picked up a photo album that was left on the coffee table. As he ran back to the car he could hear the wood of the door cracking. He jumped into the car, told Rose to hold on and started the engine. It took a few tries due to the freezing weather and the age of the car but just as the men outside broke the door down and started filing into the small house, weapons at the ready, the engine roared to life and the little car raced off. Three men started firing their guns after it but missed, instead hitting garbage bins, letterboxes, one even hit a fire hydrant causing water to shoot into the air. Meanwhile, Tim was driving like a maniac, swerving the car to avoid bullets, while exceeding the speed limit by three times easily. A large man in full uniform joined the three men in the back as they watched the new family speed away.  
"Um, sir, you know, it would have been easier to go around the back and enter that way, Sir" the youngest shooter said quietly. The giant figure growled at him to shut up.

Ok, well that's the first of I'm not sure how many. Thankyou for reading, I hope you will continue to.


End file.
